cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Dive
Video Version 1= |-|Version 2= |-|Version 3= Difficulty Change log Note Statistics * Click notes 524 on Easy, 988 on Hard * Hold notes 18 on Easy, 2 on Hard * Drag notes 24 on Easy, 232 on Hard Trivia *This song is considered one of the 2 hardest songs in Cytus due to its speed and note patterns. The other one is L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation). *The total amount of notes in Hard is a reference to the BPM of the song (1'222'). *In Hard Mode, this song has only two hold notes. *The dot of i is replaced by x. Therefore, the artist name is included in the title two times, with one below the song title 'Freedom Dive' and one on the 'i' in the song title. *This song has the fastest scan line BPM in Cytus, which is 222.22. *This song is also famous on others music/rhythm games (first appeared in BMS) due to its extreme difficulty and popularity. Fan-made charts of Freedom Dive have been made for other games such as Jubeat, osu!, DJMAX, and beatmania IIDX. *The girl in the picture is called Kurante, which means "Current" when translated in English. *The pattern of this song in the trailer came from a BETA update of Cytus Lambda and is literally harder than the in-game version. However, the chart was later scrapped due to the technical difficulties on Android devices. *As it has been mentioned in the YouTube Comments Section, both the scrapped chart and remade chart for Freedom Dive was made by ICE. *This song is also available in xi's first album, Parousia. Helpful Info Hexagon Vault= By CookiesNWaffles |-|The Wikians say...= Basic1234: he speed + pattern + Over-genki music +TRAILER PATTERN = IMPOSSIBRU CookiesNWaffles: Holy c. Happy Hardcore turns me on. Especially when it's xi's. Then again, it's my hardest song in this game, with the fastest scan line, with the crazy note-drag-note-drag-note patterns at the ending that prevents me from scoring the damn 880K. The middle part is definitely not to be underestimated either, drag and notes and drags... (Explodes in euphoria of ending finals) FREEDOM DIVE! MrGZJcool: Welcome. So, you have decided to find tips on this song EH? Got the perfect tips right here. 1. Slide+Tap in middle *Right hand slide, left hand tap, switch hands, left hand slide, right hand tap, switch hands. *Right hand slide, left hand taps three times. Left hand slide, right hand tap, switch hands, left hand taps twice, switch hands, left hand slide, right hand taps twice, switch hands, right hand slide, left hand tap. 2. Killer in middle *Left taps, right slide slide, switch when scan line hits top. 3. Killer in end *Left hand tap tap tap, right hand tap(slide) tap(slide) tap(slide) x2. Switch hands after x2. Clayton0139: The speedy scan line makes it exciting (and also frustrating) to play. My advice is do not play this over three times a day or you'll lose control of your fingers. Anyway, the melody of the song is quite cheerful, and I like that (what a comment). Pit-Stain: I don't care how hard this song is and I don't care what score I get, 'cause this song's exciting melody, along its charming and detailed artwork, always cheers me up! Speaking of artwork, I really should try drawing Kurante (The girl in the artwork). Sofia Xerneas-Yveltal: A Cytus gaylord player once said after he MMed this without ClickFX: Everytime it goes master, my TP is always very low. Cindy Serenity: This song is awfully insane! You seriously need a really-really fast hand for MMing this. Semi-Squishy 3000: Get free! With the fastest line in any song and one of the songs in the top 5 for most notes, it should be soooooo easy. No, just kidding. It's the only song I still have a C on. Edit: 850K, whoo! Eric14051433: Freedom! No! This song will jail almost everyone who want to MM it forever. With endless click + drag and BPM of 222.22, this song is a mission impossible for people with normal reflections. Tips: you can swipe over the start of a drag chain with click on it. This is useful when a click appears before that drag. But be careful with the click notes at the end of drags! You need to slide ahead of the scan line and click the next note as fast as you can. Epicman2514: Holy crap this song is intense. You need to keep intense levels of focus when playing, or you will likely miss sixteen notes in a matter of moments. However, to be fair, you will probably miss extreme amounts of notes and ultimately fail if you are unskilled, seeing as the song requires insane speed and technique. Fluffysheep123: Ah. The good ol' freedom dive. For the revolving track, assign one hand for the sliders and the other to tap. Above all, spam at the end, but spam carefully on only the cramped parts.Got my S that way. Category:Cover Arts made by SnowEgg Category:Songs Category:Songs that Exceed 1000 notes Category:Songs that run 200 BPM Category:Xi Songs Category:Level 6 Songs Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:Chapter X Songs Category:Songs With Triple + Note Groups Category:Songs that run 200 Scan line BPM Category:Songs with Scan Line BPM x1